<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mata Aetara (If I could See You Again) by pornparcel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331350">Mata Aetara (If I could See You Again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornparcel/pseuds/pornparcel'>pornparcel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Death, Day6 - Freeform, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Necrophilia, Suicide, jhpian, parkian, please dont expect much, this read should be pretty light despite the tags so yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornparcel/pseuds/pornparcel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian had feelings for Jae ever since they were in middle school, but he kept them hidden, afraid that he would ruin their friendship if Jae didn’t feel the same way about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mata Aetara (If I could See You Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian had feelings for Jae ever since they were in middle school, but he kept them hidden, afraid that he would ruin their friendship if Jae didn’t feel the same way about him. </p>
<p>That’s why when Jae told him he liked him romantically on the day of their college graduation, he flew on cloud nine. His eight years old unrequited love finally got reciprocated. That night, they had a date at a restaurant that Jae had booked weeks ago, and every second of their dinner was truly a blissful scene. Love oozed from their gazes as they sat opposite each other.</p>
<p>But when Jae leaned in for a kiss in front of Brian’s house, the younger pushed him away and ran inside, leaving the older utterly shocked and disappointed.</p>
<p>Moments later, Brian heard his stepfather’s car arrive. He hugged himself as he shivered when he heard him talk to Jae. </p>
<p>“Hey Jae. It’s already late. Please take care on your way home. Nowadays, danger is lurking everywhere.”</p>
<p>The rest of the conversation was muffled as Brian covered his ears and shut his eyes close, lips trembling from the thought of something that repeatedly happened ever since his mother remarried seven years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae went home dejected. Why did Brian push him away? He loved Brian since high school and he knew that the younger had liked him way before that, but he didn’t take any action; afraid that they would get found out. He didn’t want to ruin Brian’s studies. Getting discovered as gay at school would put both of their future at risk. He didn’t want that. Jae rummaged through his thoughts for something that he might have done wrong, but he couldn’t think of anything. He laid on his bed like that for hours. Thinking, and more thinking. When he felt the need to use the bathroom, it was already an hour past midnight. When he checked his phone, he had three missed calls from Brian. </p>
<p>“Shit,” he cursed as he returned the call. His phone had been in silent mode since this morning because he didn’t want disturbance while he was with Brian.</p>
<p>“Hello Bri?”</p>
<p>There was a slight pause before he heard Brian answer in a fragile tone, “I think I’m in trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To enter Brian’s house, Jae had to break the glass door of the veranda. Shards of broken glass stabbed his feet, but he couldn’t feel anything at all as he studied the scene in front of him. Standing wordlessly beside the couch was Brian. He had his back on Jae. Brian still wore his polo shirt from the morning earlier, but he was naked from his waist down. And some sticky fluid was dripping down his ass to his thighs.</p>
<p>“Bri,” Jae called.</p>
<p>Brian turned around. Bright red stain covered the front of his shirt and some of them even splashed on his face. He smiled at Jae and gestured towards the couch. </p>
<p>“I finally killed him.”</p>
<p>A man in his fifties dyed in the same shade of red laid there. Lifeless. It was Brian’s step dad.</p>
<p>Brian continued speaking, “I want to be yours, Jae. But when you tried to kiss me, I instinctively pushed you away. This man here took me away from you. But it’s okay, he’s gone now.” He grinned like a kid showing his artwork to his teacher.</p>
<p>Jae took a step forward, but Brian stopped him.</p>
<p>“Don’t come any closer.” </p>
<p>Jae shook his head. “Bri, let’s go. The police might come anytime soon.” He then urged Brian to come forward, but the younger remained where he stood. His eyes dull. A complete opposite of the eyes that Jae saw when they were having their dinner just a few hours ago.</p>
<p>“Goodbye Jae, let’s just meet again someday,” Brian said as he raised a knife in the air and swung it down towards his throat. But before it could penetrate his skin, Jae caught the blade with his hand and they both fell on the floor. </p>
<p>Jae smiled, relief etched on his face. </p>
<p>“Thank God you’re okay.” He raised his hand to cup Brian’s face, but it didn’t reach the younger. The hand dropped midway and his head fell on the floor with a thud. </p>
<p>Brian felt something warm flowing on his hand and then realized what it was. </p>
<p>Fresh blood. </p>
<p>Jae had fallen on the knife he was still holding, and it went straight through his heart.</p>
<p>“Jae?”</p>
<p>Tears fell down Brian’s cheeks as he cradled Jae’s lifeless form in his arms.</p>
<p>“Wake up, Jae. I know you’re just playing a prank on me. We didn’t even kiss yet. Hey.”</p>
<p>When he got no response after several attempts of waking the older up, Brian gently laid the body down on the floor. And with tears still running freely from his eyes, Brian laughed out loud as he took off Jae’s clothing and stared at him. </p>
<p>“Beautiful Jae. You’re so beautiful.”</p>
<p>Brian bent down and captured Jae’s lips, then hummed in satisfaction, “Jesus, you taste so sweet.” </p>
<p>He worshipped Jae’s blood-soaked body from head to toe before entering him. </p>
<p>“You feel so good, Jae,” Brian groaned as he came inside his lover. And then, after one last kiss, he picked up the knife and stabbed his own neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally got to see the outside world today after weeks of self-quarantine! As expected, the sunlight hurt my eyes but the coffee I bought tasted heavenly so all is well. :)) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>